Tori returns the Favor
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Like a squeal to 'Pay Day'


Tori returns the Favor

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

It's been a week since I 'paid off' my debt to Jade. When she told me that I had to pay a different way I didn't expect to have to have sex with her. The crazy thing about it it's that I'm okay with it. I'm so okay with it I wanna well return the favor. I don't know if she came or not because I was too busy enjoying mine. So this is want I wanna do and I know a person I could talk to, to get what I need to return the favor. Sinjin. The king of sex toys and anything that has to do with sex.

"Hey Sinjin can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask walking up to him at his locker.

"Sure what's up?" He ask turning around.

"Not here. It's kind of private." I say the last part in a hush voice. He knows what I want because he smiles mischievously.

"Follow me." he instructed walking out the doors of the school. I do and we walk to his car. He opens his trunk and my eyes go wide. I have never seen so many different types of sex before in my life. Actually I have never seen a sex toy before just felt the one Jade was pounding me with. "See anything you like?" he asks and I nod my head pointing to the I'm guessing 8in strap on dildo. He smiles reaching inside the trunk and I open my book bag. He puts it inside and I pay him what I owe him.

"Thanks Sinjin." I say hugging him and walking away. Okay now that I got the toy I have to bring out my bad girl side.

"Jade." I call to her as I walk up to her at her locker. She looks at me with a little frown then it changes to a little smile.

"What can I do for you Vega? You already paid your debt." She says running her hand across my neck where the fading hickie is. I smack her hand away and she laughs.

"Come to my house at seven after school." I say before walking away leaving a shocked Jade. I smile to myself thinking about how I'm going to get bad ass Jade West to scream my name.

_7 at Tori's house_

"Look Vega I don't have time for your games. Only reason I came-wait I don't have to explain myself now where the hell are you?" I hear Jade down stairs yelling out to me. I look at myself one more time over in the bedroom mirror I'm wearing a black lingerie bra, underwear, and some black heels. I put on the black silk robe I got at 'Victoria Secret' after school tying it up and leaving my cleavage out. My hair lying down slightly curled. I smile at myself and leave out the room.

"Vega you got ten seconds to bring your ass out here before I leave." She starts to count and I'm already walking down the stairs. I get half way down the stairs and Jade turns around from her spot in front of the couch and she stops counting her mouth hanging wide open and eyes wide. "Damn Vega." She breaths out looking me up and down before her eyes get glued to my cleavage. I smirk walking with a little seductive sway. I get face to face with her but her eyes are still stuck on my breast.

"I don't think my eyes are down there." I say making her eyes snap back to mine and she blushes a little before she fixes herself going back to bad girl mode.

"What hell is going on? Why did you tell me to come here? What do you want me to fuck you again?" she ask with a smirk and I raise an eyebrow at her grabbing her hand and pulling her toward and up the stairs. "Tori I asked you more than one question?" Jade says trying to sound annoyed. I don't answer and keep walking till we get to my room. I stop in front of the door moving out of the way and letting her go in first. She looks at me confused before walking in the room just to stop. My room is dark, candles lit, and the bed has black silk sheets. I push her little making her move in the room more so I can close and lock the door. She's still looking around the room with wide eyes. I walk up behind her wrapping my arms around her. She tenses up against me making me wanna laugh at her but I can't. I push some of her hair out the way and kiss her neck making her tense up even more but relax. I pull away walking around her and looking in her eyes seeing the lust taking over. I push my body fully against her and her arms immediately warp around my waist pulling me close. I smile at her making her give me a little smirk and a raised eyebrow. I start to lead us backwards toward the bed not breaking eye contact. When I feel the back of my legs hit the bed I sit down. Jade follows making me lay down with her on top. She leans down connecting our lips in a soft kiss. I feel her tongue push its way into my mouth making me moan. I tangle my hands in her dark mane pulling her closer. Our tongues fight till we both need air. We both are breathing heavily and looking at each other intensely. She leans down again but not kissing me lips. Her lips go to my neck kisses and sucking. I moan when she nips then licks the hurt area. Her hands start to roam getting close to undoing my robe. I'm going to mess around being the one getting fucked instead of her.

"I knew you wanted me to fuck you again." she growls in my ear before taking it in her mouth and sucking. I moan warping my arms around her and flipping us so that I'm on top. She looks up at me shocked and confused. I smirk climbing off the bed. She props herself on her elbows looking at me as I undo my robe pulling it open seeing her eyes roam my body lustfully. I smirk as I take off the heels and climb on the bed crawling to Jade on all fours. Damn she's looking at me likes she's ready to attack but I can't let that happen. I crawl in between her legs coming to her face kissing her softly. I feel her hands on waist trying to pull me closer but I don't let her. I know if she does I will be on my back again with her on top trying to take me. I leave her lips kissing down to her neck sucking softly then kissing back up to her ear.

"I would love for you to fuck me again but tonight is your night." I say kissing and sucking on the spot under her ear. I hear her inhale sharply and her fingers digging into my waist. I move back to her lips into a hot tongue fighting kiss. "Take your shirt off." I say against her lips breaking the kiss for a few seconds so she can take her shirt off. We get back to the kiss but I pull away looking at a topless Jade that I didn't get to see when she banged me. The candle light flickering against her skin giving it an exotic look to it. I bite my lip when my eyes get to her breast. She wasn't lying when she said she went for my A to a D in eight grade. I get back to her face and see she's smirking.

"Like what you see?" she asked her voice husky and full of lust.

"No," I say and her face drops. "Because you have your bra on." I say making her frown leave and a smirk reappear. She sits back up meeting my lips again in a slow kiss. She pulls away laying back down her beautiful breast on full display.

"What about now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I answer by leaning down wrapping my mouth around her nipple and grabbing onto the other massaging it. I hear her mouth and I smile. I look up at her from her nipple and see her looking down at me with so much want. I switch breast giving it the same treatment. She moans louder when I bite down on her nipple.

"Tori." She cries out. I lick the hurt nipple before pulling away and going back to her mouth. Her arms wrap around me this time forcefully pulling me against her. Her skin feels so good against mine. I moan into the kiss as she sucks on my bottom lip. I pull away grabbing the top of Jade's skirt and underwear pulling them both down and throwing then both off the bed. I look down at Jade's little black patch of hair and running my hand down her neck, over her breast, onto her flat stomach, and parting her lips sliding a finger into her wetness. She moans out loudly and I smile. I can't believe I'm doing this to Jade West.

"Did I do this?" I say with a lustful tone in my voice as I move my finger up to her little bundle of nerves and moving my finger in a circle motion. She moans out closing her eyes tight as I speed up my movement. I slid down her body not stopping my movement. I smell her arousal and its smells so good. I dive in without warning really wanting to taste. I never ate a girl out before and I'm guessing I'm doing a good Job the way Jade is bucking her hips, moaning loudly, and breathing like she just ran a race. She taste so fucking good I can't get enough but I have to stop. I pull away and she groans at the lost of contact.

"Tori why you stop?" she asks sounding like she needs some releases. I don't answer her as I get off the bed taking off my bra and underwear. I watch as Jade's eyes follow my every move. I walk to my closet and pull out my book bag. Before I pull out the dildo I blow out the three candles on my desk top. It makes the room dark. Dark enough so that Jade can't see what I'm doing.

"Tori what are you doing?" she ask as I start to put the dildo on. I get it strapped without a problem. It's push against my clit and I'm sure I will be coming with her.

"Lay fully down and relax." I say climbing on the bed. I get in between her legs but I don't push against her. I don't want her to feel it. The candles on my nightstand are still lit so we can see each other's face. I look down at Jade and she's so full of lust. I lean my head down kissing her softly as I push her legs open further, part her lips, and push the dildo inside of her. Damn it she's tight.

"Tori!" Jade cries out my name loudly her arms wrapping around me pulling me closer and the dildo goes deeper making her arch against me. "Fuck Tori!" she moans out. I start a slow pace making trying to loosen her up. after a few seconds Jade moan and beg me to speed up. I do and she starts to move with me. Her nails digging into my back. I kiss Jade muffling her moans. I pull away grabbing one of her legs and putting it on my shoulder and start fucking her like there's no tomorrow. A scream makes it way out of Jade as I push harder and deeper. Its pleasure on both ends because with every push it hits rubs my clit causing me to moan with her. I keep Jade's leg on my shoulder laying back against her. Her arms hold me tight as she starts to shiver in pleasure. I look at Jade's face and see her eyes are closed tight and pleasure has fully taking over.

"Jade." I call her name and she looks at me her eyes are hooded with lust. I push harder and I can tell I just hit her spot because her body shakes violently and her eyes slam shut her mouth open wide in silence scream till I hit the spot harder.

"TORI!" she screams my name and I smile before I bury my face in her shoulder scream out in pleasure. Her nails dig deeper into my back and I slow down my pace helping her and myself ride out the orgasm. Jade falls limp under me and take her leg off my shoulder and pull out of her slowly making her moan. I lay back against her with her hands laying on my back rubbing little circles on it. Our breathing finally calms down and Jade finally speaks.

"Damn Tori," she breathes out satisfied and I smile kissing her neck. "What was all this for?" she ask turning her head to look at me. I lean in kissing her.

"I was returning the favor."

Review plz


End file.
